En français dans le texte
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Fanfic FEVER. Il n'y a pas de sections Fever, alors bon... Je fais avec les moyens du bords. Chahut nocturne dans une chambre très habitée de garçons, de filles, de ténors, d'une amibe folle, d'une oasis, de joyeux pionceurs et de souvenirs.


**Auteur : **Hathor**  
Source :** Fever**  
Titre** En français dans le texte  
**Résumé : **Chahut nocturne dans une chambre très habitée de garçons, de filles, de ténors, d'une amibe folle, d'une oasis, de joyeux pionceurs et de souvenirs.**  
Rating** : K+**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Park Hee Jung.**  
Note : **J'aime Fever oo

**En français dans le texte**

C'était forcément à ce moment-là, lorsque l'esprit se vidait, qu'on était assailli par un refrain d'une vieille chanson dont on n'avait cure. Il avait beau faire des pieds et des mains, toujours la même chose. La chanson venait et revenait encore, même une fois qu'il avait fini par l'obstruer du mieux qu'il pouvait en récitant de tête et sans réfléchir les vingt-neuf façons différentes de tuer un homme avec une pomme de pin et une fougère, le tout avec une main attachée dans le dos. Pas qu'il soit un tueur, ni un soldat, ni même un renégat obligé de tuer pour survivre, rien de tout ça. Mais quand on a dix-sept ans, beaucoup d'imagination et pas mal de temps à perdre, il apparaît presque logique qu'on passe quelques minutes ou heures à lister des choses inutiles et donc indispensables.

De la même façon, Jijunn avait aussi listé le nombre de conquêtes amoureuses qui s'étaient refusées à lui. Il y a quelques mois, il n'en était qu'à vingt-trois mais avec la faste période des amoureux fébriles en février, il avait atteint un chiffre rond. Trente. Et depuis, il se préparait avec toute son énergie à offrir son cœur à la trente-et-unième fille de sa vie. Depuis la vingt-septième et sur les conseils d'Ahine, il se préparait aussi à se faire repousser pour une raison qu'elle seule, pauvre folle ignorante de tout ce qu'il sacrifierait pour son joli corps, aurait l'audace et l'imagination de lui jurer sur la tête de sa mère, de sa religion ou de sa peluche favorite pour qu'il ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

Mais la ritournelle était encore présente. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une heure maintenant que ses fichues phrases incompréhensibles lui encombraient la tête à grand renfort de chœur, de cymbales et autres artifices particulièrement bruyants. Jijunn, fort de son expérience en plan chelou, décida que s'il se mettait à chanter à voix haute, nul doute que le couplet, somme toute assez prétentieux puisqu'il pensait pouvoir squatter sa tête pendant plus d'une heure, allait s'évaporer.

"_Nana nanaa, nan ana nana_", nanana-t-il à mi-voix.

Pas question de hurler la chose tout haut : il n'était pas seul. Gangdae, Heon-In et même Ji-Ho étaient entassés les uns sur les autres sur le sol de sa chambre. Ils pionçaient tranquillement, se servant du grand blond à l'air idiot comme d'un génial oreiller plein d'os et de muscle. En fait, ils ne devaient pas être très confortables : Gangdae manquait sérieusement de gras. Ahine allongé tête-bêche sur son lit bruitait doucement comme les coquillettes qu'on remue dans une casserole.

"Pas là, pas ici. Non. Arrête."

Jijunn se redressa. Ahine était sûrement victime des pires outrages dans son rêve. Jijunn ricana. Puis s'arrêta. En fait, ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Il tira sur ses orteils et Ahine grogna et se tue avant de se retourner vers le mur. Jijunn aurait pu jurer l'entendre couiner que le kimchi était moisi ; rien à voir avec les plus horribles humiliations. Il fut presque déçu : les rêves d'Ahine manquait d'originalité. Comme la vingt-septième ex-femme de sa vie qui lui avait déclaré avoir fait un rêve prémonitoire de très mauvais présage concernant leur future relation et que, compte tenu de son cauchemar, il était impossible qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui.

"_Nana nanaa, nan ana nana_"

Et toujours cette insolente rengaine qu'il chantonnait doucement et plus ou moins contre sa volonté. Il avait décidé d'offrir un bracelet avec de petites breloques en forme de clef à sa trente-et-unième. Il y ajouterait une lettre, expliquant que chacune des clefs avaient été forgées par un Anglais, Sir Earl Brighton, colonel de l'armée britannique, qui ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Il avait ainsi mis sous sceller chacun de ses biens les plus précieux et offert toutes les clefs à sa promise, seule et unique être digne de les posséder à part lui. La preuve d'amour la plus parfaite, pour sa trente-et-unième parfaite conquête… Il ne la connaissait pas encore. Il l'espérait blonde, ou avec les cheveux teints en bleu. Petite et à l'air fragile avec des yeux bruns ourlés de longs cils noirs et des poignets minces sur lequel il refermerait le bracelet. Ça serait bien. Mais Ahine gémissait encore et la chanson sautillante ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

"_Manon_…" commença-t-il.

La trentième avait été plutôt lâche avec lui ; elle était venu avec son frère. Une espèce de colosse de vingt-cinq ans, vêtu comme un banquier coincé et au visage assez vert : un début de Hulk. Jijunn en s'asseyant en face d'eux dans le café avait pensé furtivement à Ahine ; qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit là, qu'il voit de quelles odieuses manières, cette pétasse en jupon et sa grande bringue de frangin lui avait ravagé le visage de la plus habile des manières. Café brûlant sur épiderme blanc. Mais son meilleur ami n'était pas là pour assister au drame. Il était partit juste après avoir consigné comment un épicier mexicain, du nom de Pedro Garcia, avait fait des poupées en tissus, le plus magnifique gage d'amour qui soit. Le frère de son ex futur douce, avait perfidement arraché la tête de sa gageure. Jijunn avait eu mal. Pour la marchande de fleurs en papier qu'était censée représenter la poupée et pour son ego : il était nul en couture et avait mis un temps incalculable à assembler la tête et les bras au buste étroit. Alors oui, il avait traité le parti féminin de la fratrie de charogne, de maquerelle, de morue et il en oubliait encore. Ahine et Ji-Ho ne s'étonnaient même plus de son imagination concernant les qualificatifs mélioratifs féminins habitant son vocabulaire. Il s'allongea contre son meilleur ami.

"_Nana nanaa, nan ana, nana_, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en lui plantant un doigt vicieux dans le ventre, ce qui ne manqua pas de le tirer de son sommeil.  
− Tais-toi, couillon.  
− Si ça t'as réveillé, tu ne devais pas dormir vraiment !"

Le visage d'Ahine lui grimaça méchamment et sa main, impitoyable, lui pinça les côtes.

"Hé ! Ton visage me fait la grimace Ahine ! Et ta main me pince ! Ahine ! Ton corps est méchant  
− Il est à ton image. Ferme-la et dors. Et arrête de chanter.  
− Tu es méchant avec moi Ahine", sanglota-t-il contre son épaule avant de se moucher dans sa manche.

Ahine sentit que quelque chose venait de lui échapper et sa figure se figea entre le sourire crispé et l'incompréhension : le loustic à côté de lui ne s'était pas "vraiment" vider les naseaux sur son tee-shirt, n'est-ce pas ? Mais son voisin pleurnicheur cacha sa tête sous la couette. Ahine soupira et retira son maillot, la trentième avait jeté Jijunn il y avait un peu plus de six heures maintenant ; il n'était en aucun cas possible que l'amibe folle dont il partageait le lit ait pu s'en remettre. L'enfant de la Terre en perpétuelle recherche d'un sol où planter ses racines restait malheureusement aveugle à l'oasis qu'il avait réveillé de son doigt perfide. Il n'est pas dit qu'un protozoaire ait jamais eu des yeux de toute façon. Il fallait au moins que Jijunn rentre en collision avec quelqu'un pour qu'il y fasse attention et se mette en quête d'une preuve d'attachement assez innovante, écarlate et brillante pour lui prouver l'intensité et la candeur de son amour tout neuf. Mais jusqu'à présent, et après trente chocs frontaux avec trente filles différentes, aucune n'avait compris l'étendue de sa folie  
Ou peut-être que si, justement.

Toujours cette chanson qui courrait d'un neurone à l'autre évitant les assauts de son esprit pour en faire une terrine bon marché de notes un peu fausses.

"_Manon, la_…  
− Jijunn ! Ahine cherchait à se rebeller. Il bondit dessus.  
− Et rien que pour toi, cher public, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire de diable en boite. _Manon, la gueuse, ne porte jamais d'culotte. Chevalier sort ton dard et décalotte et bourre la ribaude_…  
− Jijunn !"

Cette fois-ci, toute la chambrée était réveillée. Gangdae avait les deux mains posées sur les oreilles de sa douce ; les dons vocaux de Jijunn étaient plutôt approximatifs, voire alternatifs. Ji-Ho était mort de rire et attendait la suite avec une certaine impatience. Comme ça ne venait pas, il reprit le début du mieux qu'il put en bougeant les index de gauche à droite.

"_Manon, la guose ne port' jimais d'cilotte. Chvalier surt ten da_…" entonna-t-il donc avec un talent inné jusqu'à ce que la chaussure, contenant la chaussette et le pied de Gangdae se fiche entre ses dents et l'empêche de continuer.

"Gneuayh"

Hélas pour leurs délicates oreilles, Gangdae n'était pas un homme élastique et il eut beau tendre la jambe depuis la moquette où il était vautré, son pied ne put jamais atteindre la bouche grande ouverte de Jijunn. Ahine n'était non plus d'aucune aide, paralysé qu'il était par le troubadour dépravé affalé sur son dos, autant que par l'envie de mettre fin à ses jours que sa voix produisait chez lui.

"_Et bourre la ribaude, fourre z'y ta rapière, et bourre la ribaude, fourre z'y par derrière_ !"

Jijunn avait finit son couplet une main sur le cœur. Il se sentait assez fier de lui, il avait fait décampé le petit refrain de sa tête. Il fut outré par la trahison de son meilleur ami qui désireux de respirer à nouveau, fit un effort digne de superman pour le flanquer par terre où Ji-Ho le réceptionna. Avec ses côtes. Aoutch.

Heon-In, enfin libéré des mains ventouses de sa grande blonde, fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et ferma un œil avant de le rouvrir. Cette chanson étrangère lui disait quelques choses. Peter leur avait fait écouter il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était un truc tout droit sorti des méandres d'Internet à laquelle personne ne comprenait rien. Sauf qu'on parlait d'une Manon…

"Ah oui ! C'est ça ! _Manon, la gueuse ne porte jamais d'culotte. Chevalier sort ton dard et décalotte. Et bourre la ribaude, fourre z'y ta rapière ! Et bourre la ribaude, fourre z'y par derrière !_"

Elle chanta le couplet avec un grand sourire en agitant la tête où ses cheveux rouges voletaient dans tout les sens. Jijunn pensa que c'était une fille bien. Tant pis pour les cheveux bleus et l'oasis qu'il venait d'apercevoir, elle ne disparaîtrait pas tout de suite, il faudrait juste qu'il apprenne à se retourner à temps. Le trente-et-unième râteau allait être aussi rude que les autres mais il ne choisissait pas : Manon avait l'air d'être une fille géniale. Il fallait juste qu'il la trouve.

FIN

**Disclaimer****bis : **La chanson est tirée du tome 1 de Lanfeust de Troy de Charleston & Tarquin.


End file.
